Starshine
by deepthinker566
Summary: A non-canon OC original fanfic set in the Star Wars universe. Starshine is tale of two lovers, who travel to the ends of the galaxy to be with each other despite the approaching Clone War and hardships they face along the way.


Hello! This is my first Star Wars fanfic, so I'd really appreciate constructive comments. I'm trying my best to keep it to the SW Universe as much as possible, but I realize that as I write the next chapters that there may be some things that are not correct, but this fanfic is non-canon and features all original characters, but may have some reference to canon events or figures. Just keep that in mind while reading it. I also was inspired to write this because I feel that Star Wars is missing a certain romantic feel sometimes. So this is my way of "spreading the love" :D

* * *

Between the sounds of the hovering speeders and the flicker and hum of countless neon lights, deep in the depths of the Coruscant Underworld, through the crowds of lowlife, thugs and thieves, a small cry was heard. The cry of life, the cry of a new soul, destined to roam the stars. Wes Niktono was born, this day in 42 BBY to a loving couple of scoundrels in a small apartment away from the bustling streets. They were a young couple whom made their way gambling and selling imported death sticks to the local gang members. However their plight was not in vain, for their dreams of becoming a family had finally come to fruit.

His father's eyes gleamed with a joy as Marsha held her new son in her arms. They were not able to afford a proper stay at a medical bay, but this did just fine. Dax had finally scraped enough credits together to afford the apartment, it wasn't anything too fancy, but it was a place he called home. There was a small window out looking the ever-busy streets, and the metal frame had begun to rust, if you were quiet enough, you might even here the rats crawling in the ventilation. Regardless, they had high hopes for the future. Dax cut a deal with a local club owner to borrow a speeder so that they could move to higher ground; they were aiming for CoCo Town. He looked like the type of guy that could make deals with anyone, he was somewhat muscular; his hair was a deep jet black that matched his moustache he insisted on growing, despite his wife's protests. Marsha was beautiful; she has a long crisp blonde hair, and deep eyes of purple.

It wasn't long into the night when Dax heard a pounding at the door. He glanced a puzzling glance to Marsha because they were not expecting company. Marsha had a deep feeling in her that they weren't here to see the new baby. There was some more pounding on the rusty, steel blast door. It came with some force, whoever it was, they were big, real big. A deep, commanding voice echoed through,

"Dax Niktono, open this door! I will make you into Bantha fodder!"

He didn't recognize the voice from beyond the door, but it sounded very Trandoshan. The Basic was very harsh, but deathly understandable. While the pounding got louder, and louder, Dax signaled Marsha to a small crate. She peered inside, and after a few seconds of rustling about she pulled out a Vibrodagger and tossed it across the room to Dax. He positioned himself to where he was hugging the wall next to the door.

He yelled to the Trandoshan, "What are you doing here? We are just trying to enjoy a peaceful evening."

'Those death sticks youse went and sold to my boss the other day were fake.

They fell apart as soon as he used them. I came back for the credits you scum."

"Fake? Those were perfectly legitimate! Besides I don't even have the credits

anymore, so get out of here."

"No credits, eh? Well it looks like I'm just gonna have to talk everything you got!"

Just at that moment, Wes had begun to cry loudly. Marsha did her best to calm the infant, but it was to no avail, he had already been heard.

"Is that a little pink? Hah, I'm sure he'll make my boss good money when he sells the pig into slavery."

A few shots of a blaster were heard and the door flew up with a kick from the thug. Marsha screamed as he stepped through the door, but just then Dax swung at him with his blade and stunned the criminal. He yelled in pain as his body went limp. The stun wouldn't last for long however, so they had to react quickly.

"Marsha! Run! Get out of here and get to the upper city. Wes will be safer up there. He won't be stunned for long and I'll take care of him, but honey, you've just gotta trust me. I promise I'll meet you up top."

Tears rolled down her face and speckled against the ground at her command, but she knew what had to be done. Although still in pains from the birth, she managed to stand up on her feet.

With her voice crackling through sobs she said, "Dax, please promise me you'll meet us up top. We can't be a family without you. I love you, Dax."

Time seemed to pause for a moment as Dax's hands cupped her face and wiped away her tears, just to be replaced by more. He stared into her amythest eyes for what seemed to be eons.

"I promise. Marsha, I love you, and I love Wes."

They shared a kiss; then she was off. Marsha knew the way to the upper city, but she had to find a way to actually make it there. Behind her, she heard the grunts and curses of Dax as he pummeled the stunned Trandoshan in the worst possible way imanginable. The horrific sounds faded as she disappeared into the sea of people on the streets.

Marsha was in an unbelievable state of pain, but her motherly instincts and protection of the child came first and the pain was easily ignored. She held no restraignt to watch where she was running, she didn't care who she bumped into; she just kept knocking into people without regard to her own safety. The only thing on her mind was Wes. She was not about to lose him.

Marsha fled until she could no longer physically do so, rest was needed to continue, and it seemed that she had gotten far enough to seek out help. Help. That was a funny thing to try and ask for in the underground. There was a higher chance of getting robbed while you were begging for assistance, and then getting robbed again.

As she collapsed to her knees, the blood and sweat reflected under all the neon lights, she yelled with every breath she had for help. It seemed that no one give her the light of day. After all, they had just assumed that she was an addict, who had run into the wrong people, and most didn't want to get any more involved into the crime world then they already were. She felt a hand on her back, it startled her, but the hand was soft and gentle. Someone had come to help. Marsha turned to see who it was and she saw a Twi'lek staring down at her. Her Lekku were adorned with jewelry and she looked to be a dancer who had just gotten off her shift at a local club. Her silky, beautiful skin was a rich curealean.

She leaned down and looked Marsha directly in her eyes, "We need to get you and your baby to a medical bay now. Can you stand?"

Astonished, Marsha had no idea what to say, and she nervously moved her head up and down, although she was trembling all over.

"My name is Taskii, the closest place is up, we're going to have to leave the underground." _Leave the underground? _Marsha had finally found a way to escape, and right now she trusted Taskii more than anything in the galaxy now.

The Twi'lek pulled out a small comlink from her brassire and spoke into the device.

"Kieloo, I need you to pick me up now, right in front of the club. We need to take a trip to the medical bay in the upper city. Get here as fast as you can."

"Yea, I'll be there right now. Over."

It seemed like mere seconds later, a large limo-like cruiser hovered next to the street. "That's our ride." Taskii put her arm around Marsha, who was on the verge of fainting, so that she could help her inside. Once everyone was in safely, they were headed up.

By this time, Wes had been crying uncontrollably, and his mother has passed out on the seat of the limo. Taskii took Wes and did her best to get him to hush, eventually Wes had fallen asleep and she kept a warm embrace on the human to keep him calm. When they had arrived up in Galactic City's medical bay, Marsha had awoken and was rushed into intensive care.

The walls of the hospital were white; the floors were white. Everything was pristine and sterile. Coruscant had some of the best medical droid models available and Taskii was sure that they would be taken excellent care of. Marsha wanted to thank her Twi'lek rescuer, but did not the chance. There was no delay for her critical medical condition.

Taskii returned back to her limo, and leaning against the side was a tall, well shaven human. He had brown hair, and emerald eyes that could peer into your very soul if you would let him. "Ready to go?" Kieloo said.

"Yea, but we're coming back tomorrow to check up on them."

The Twi'lek's jacked was brushed back when she entered the cruiser, a glint of a metal tube shone beneath it, a lightsaber.


End file.
